A Day In the Life of Ishijima Domon
by xabie
Summary: Ishijima Domon is a huge guy. He knows this.


**Notes:** FoR does not belong to me.

**A Day in the Life of ****Ishijima**** Domon  
**

--

Ishijima Domon is a huge guy. He is not overweight, but he is huge.

Muscly.

Intimidatingly big.

Scary.

--

The sun rises slowly.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Domon?"

"Where do I put the carnations?"

"Oh, just over there, by the azaleas. I'll put them in their proper place later."

Domon puts the crate of freshly delivered flowers down by the door, and wanders over to where his mother is bent over.

"Need any help?"

"No, no, I've got it under control."

He bends over to kiss his mother's cheek and continues towards the door that opens to their courtyard.

The sun rises slowly.

Domon leans against the rough wall and gazes out at the light blue sky. He considers morning the best time of the day. The world is so fresh, so ready, so clean. There is a sense of quiet that comes with the morn; he breathes it in.

There is an injured bird to the side of the courtyard against the far wall. He cups the creature in his huge palms, dwarfing it.

--

Domon Ishijima knows he's dumb. He knows that he is useless when it comes to thinking. He leaves that to the rest of Hokage. He knows he is stupid. He has long been resigned to that fact.

--

Even her doorbell is soft and gentle.

"Hello? May I see Kasumi please?"

The door opens.

"Ah! Domon-kun. Kasumi is in the kitchen making breakfast. Why don't you lock up your bicycle and join us?"

Domon thanks Kasumi's mother and chains his bike to their fence. He takes a bundle of white cloth out of his basket and brings it in with him.

Breakfast is quiet and calm. This is his second breakfast for the day. Kasumi and her mother smile when he tells them this.

When breakfast is over and cleared away, he picks up the bundle and passes it to Kasumi.

"I found him in my courtyard, injured. I don't know how to help him, so I brought him to you. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh of course not, Domon."

She unwraps the white bundle. The bird has an injured wing. It is a sparrow.

"Good thing you wrapped it up. It might have frozen to death."

Domon bows his head at the praise.

Kasumi wraps the bird up and places it on the floor.

"Don't worry about it, I'll fix his wing and he'll be as good as new."

"Thanks, Kasumi."

"Don't mention it, Domon."

Domon reaches into his backpocket and fumbles around for a bit.

"Uh… Kasumi… I was… well I was just thinking… the other day you mentioned you like daisies…"

He passes her a yellow daisy with a crumpled stalk. She takes it in both hands.

"It got a little crushed on the way here... I hope you don't mind… sorry."

Domon scratches the back of his neck.

"Oh no! It's very nice of you! You shouldn't have."

Kasumi smiles at him and places it on her lap. When she smiles her face is radiant.

Domon blushes. "Well… I wanted to… so yeah…"

--

Domon knows he is not attractive. He knows that girls like guys like Recca, or Mikagami, or Koganei. He knows that he is ugly. He knows that no girl will ever like him.

--

The shop is empty at noon. The sun outside is bright but there is enough cloud coverage for the day to be cool. Domon sits behind the counter facing the door. He stares outside for a while, looks at the sidewalks, at the old walls, at the slightly cracked road.

These are the things that we all depend on, he realises.

He eats his tempura with rice and flips the page of the book he is reading.

The bell rings.

He looks up.

"Fuuko-chan!" he quickly puts down his lunch.

"Aaah… hi Domon!"

"What are you doing here, Fuuko?"

He walks around the counter and towards his friend.

Fuuko sighs and plunges her hands in her pockets. She rocks back and forth on her heels.

"Well, I was thinking of… buying flowers. And you know… you sell flowers…"

"Flowers? For who, Fuuko? Is your mother all right?"

Fuuko punches him in the shoulder, hard.

"Don't curse my mother, you idiot! I'm uh… buying flowers… for…"

Domon scratches the back of his neck and leans against one of the display tables.

"Musha."

"Who?"

"Meshan."

"Who?"

"Mi-chan! I'm buying flowers for Mi-chan! Okay? Are you happy now?"

Understanding dawns on Domon's face.

"Ohhhh."

"So yeah."

Domon walks towards the counter and sighs.

"Well… what kind of flowers are you looking for? Carnations? Leaves? Fertiliser?"

Fuuko kicks him in the shin, hard.

"I'm thinking… maybe…rushes."

"Rushes? I don't think we sell rushes, Fuuko-chan…"

"You idiot. I said roses."

"Ohhh. Roses."

Domon walks towards the back of the shop and calls to Fuuko over his shoulder, "If you want roses, come with me to the back. We got some special roses there."

"Coming!"

Domon switches the light on. "Well, what kind of roses are you looking for Fuuko?"

"Uh…you know… normal ones?"

Domon leans against the wall.

"Red is for love, yellow is for friendship, white is … hmm I'm not sure. Black is interesting."

Fuuko looks around the room with a wrinkled forehead.

"IthinkI'lltakesomeredonesthen."

"What?"

"I said… red."

"Oh. All right. How many?"

"Just a couple."

"With or without thorns?"

"Oh with. Definitely."

Domon chuckles.

"How does five roses sound? It's a good friendly number."

"Oh. Friendly? Uhm… How about… twelve?"

"Twelve?"

"Uhm yeah."

Domon bends down and examines the roses.

"Okay."

He picks the best flowers from the bunch and passes them to Fuuko for inspection.

"Oh wow, Domon, these are great."

"No problemo," he says, leaning against the wall.

"How much will they cost me?"

Domon smiles.

"It's on the house, Fuuko-chan."

Fuuko's eyes widen.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You're the greatest friend!"

And suddenly Domon finds himself embraced in an enthusiastic hug. And just as suddenly, Fuuko is out the back room.

"Thanks a bunch, Domon!"

"No problem, Fuuko."

But Fuuko is already out the door.

--

Domon knows that he is not gentle.

--

The setting sun casts long shadows across the floor as Domon closes the Flower shop for the day.

As he pulls down the shop-gate, he hears someone call his name.

"Domon."

He turns around. It is Kasumi, and she is holding a picnic basket.

"Kasumi!" he says, "what are you doing here?"

Kasumi smiles and lifts the basket. Domon takes it from her.

"I fixed the bird's wing. But it still needs to rest and heal."

"Ohh… thank you, Kasumi."

"It was no problem at all, Domon."

Domon puts the basket down and says, "Let me just lock up the shop, and I'll walk you home."

"Oh no, it's quite all right. Don't trouble yourself."

Domon quickly pulls the gate down and locks it.

"Please, it would be my pleasure…"

Kasumi nods, shyly.

Domon picks up the basket. "I'll probably have to build an incubator for it. To keep it warm."

"That's a good idea."

The sun casts long shadows as Domon and Kasumi walk home.

--

The end.

--

**Endnotes:** I do love Domon; I do, I do!

Review Please!


End file.
